


Bloody Greenie

by Crazy_lil_munchkin (orphan_account)



Series: In which Thomas is a moron c: [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Newt loves Thomas, Oblivious Thomas, Pre-Slash, Silly silly Thomas, Thomas gets stuck in the maze again, Thomas is an Idiot, Yay for TMR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn't make it back to the glade in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Greenie

Minho slows into a jog as he passes through the doors at the end of another long day of running. He grabs a water bottle that’s sitting in the shade of a tree nearby and pants as he makes his way into the map room.

When he’s done he finally stops to take in the glade. Everyone seems to be still working and all is usual. He glances at his watch as four runners come through the doors together, it’s almost time for them to close.

“Chuck!” Minho calls and the small teen trudges over.

“Thomas back yet?” He asks the boy.

“You didn't see him out there?”

Minho raises his eyebrows.

“No? I thought he would've been the first back.”

They pause as the maze starts to groan.

Minho and Chuck stare at each other before Chuck breaks the silence.

“Shit.”

They run over to the doors, soon joined by everyone else.

“Who’s not back yet?” Newt asks, making his way through the crowd.

“Thomas.” Four voices say simultaneously.

The doors moan as they slowly begin to close.

Panic erupts like wild fire.

“Why isn't he back yet?”

“What’s happened to him?”

“Do you think he’s been stung?”

“He could be dead!”

Newt and Alby glance at each other warily.

“He’s not coming back.” Gally mutters.

The doors have a meter left between them and there is no sign of Thomas.

As the doors close loudly, they create a shock wave of noise accompanied by a finalization.

Thomas is stuck in the maze.

“He was first back all this week, so why not today?” Alby queries.

Minho shakes his head solemnly, “No idea, but I can’t be certain if he’ll make it through the night like he did with Alby and I…”

 

The gladers stay out all night, just like they did the last time.

Morning comes and the doors open. There is no sign of Thomas. The other runners don’t leave, they don’t want to stumble upon Thomas’ body. Alby allows it this once, everyone is all strung up.

“We should just knock his name off the wall, he’s not coming back, the shank greenie.”

Gally takes one step towards the wall of names before Newt grabs his arm in a firm grip.

“Wait until tonight, Gally. There’s still a chance. Tommy is a strong lad.”

Gally is about to shrug him off, but he stops when he notices the tears forming in Newt’s eyes.

He pauses before giving Newt a sharp nod.

 

The sound of shoes against the ground echo through the doors, alerting everyone of the boy that is walking towards them.

The gladers gape as Thomas marches past them and over to the homestead. Newt is the first to go after him.

“Thomas! Where the bloody hell were you?!” He yells after the boy.

The all find him sitting on a bench sipping water and eating a sandwich that was left by one of the boys this morning.

“Did you get stung?” Alby asks--no, demands.

He gets no response.

“Thomas? Are you okay?” Chuck tilts his head.

He gets no response either, just the sound of chewing.

“Tommy?” Newt asks gently, sitting next to the exhausted boy.

Thomas looks up at him, blinks, before swallowing.

“What the shuck do you think?”

Newt blinks. “What.”

“Of course I wasn't stung.”

Minho frowns.

“Why didn't you answer Alby or Chuck?”

“I was eating! I didn't want to be rude and spray bread all over them.”

Newt starts laughing.

“What?” Thomas asks, clueless.

“You, Thomas, are one strange boy.” Alby answers, before standing and walking away, shaking his head slowly.

Newt grins at him, fond of the oblivious look on Thomas' face.

“Bloody greenie.”


End file.
